A New Life
by MinervaCullen
Summary: Bella moves to Forks a month before her 18th birthday. Deciding to enjoy a sunny day she runs into an old friend. She is thrown into a new and exciting life that she could have never of imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but my imagination. Twilight and all things related belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer**

**This is slight AU and a little OC, but not much. Bella moves to Forks for the same reasons with the same personality, but it's in August right before her 18th b-day. There are absolutely no Cullens in this. Sorry guys, but I am a Edward/Bella girl. I love J/B pairings, but only without E in the picture. So that's what I did, I eliminated him. Also Charlie knows about the wolves. **

I was folding towels and looking out of the window at the beautiful sun. This is the first time I had seen it since I moved to Forks to live with my dad. Well since it isn't raining I suppose I could go for a walk. Maybe I'll bring a book just in case I find a nice place to bask in the sun. Grabbing my favorite book and a blanket from the hall closet I thought about my current situation. I chose this, this is what is best no need to get all bitter. At least once school starts I will meet some people and get out of the house. I better leave a note for Charlie. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from the drawer in the very yellow kitchen and wrote a note to Charlie telling him that I was going for a walk and would be back by dinner. I already started to make dinner about an hour ago. I had the steaks marinating in the fridge, goodness knows how my father fed himself all those years without me. I put on my light weight coat - in Phoenix this would be my winter coat - and headed outside. Not sure where to go from there, I noticed a little trail going off into the forest. Deciding that would be a safe way to explore my new surroundings, I went that way.

Who would think the last week of August could be this dreary? I bet in Phoenix it is 100 degrees and beautiful. Ok Bella, enough! Focus on where you are walking, who knows what you could trip over in these woods. Of course as soon I thought about where I was walking I tripped over a tree stump. "gah!" Checking myself over for injuries I decided I need to pack a first aide kit for the next excursion I take. Luckily I didn't need one this time, but who knows what could happen the next time I meet up with an unfriendly stump.

I hope I find a clearing soon, I am starting to think I have been transported back in time to before civilization with all of this greenery. I wonder if I can find my way back, Charlie always says to let the sun guide you. Too bad all I can see looking up is a dense canopy of dampness.

"Ooooh a clearing!" Shocking myself with my own voice I let out a little laugh and looked around.

Now where to put my blanket.... that spot looks nice with all of those wild flowers. At least now I can bask in the sun and pretend I am someplace warmer. I put down the blue blanket and got comfortable lying on my stomach with my head resting on my arms and got to work doing one of my favorite things, reading the amazing Jane.

Wow my neck is sore, how long have I been sitting here? Looking up I can see that the sun has moved quite a bit. I better get started on finding my way back to Charlie's house. I grabbed my blanket and tucked it under my arm with my tattered book and headed across the clearing to where I think I came from. That's when I noticed it, something moved very quickly, almost too fast for me to notice. It was to my right, the direction I just came from - I turned to see what it was and nothing was there. I know I saw something move, maybe it was a bird or maybe I am imagining things. It was also then that I realized I hadn't heard a single bird the whole time I had been reading. I know I heard them before and I remember seeing the most beautiful Blue Jay shortly after I tripped. Something is not right, I need to hurry, I have to get home, now.

"Oh hey, I've never seen you here before."

Say what? I turned around so fast I think it took my eyes a full three seconds to catch up. There stood a terrifyingly beautiful man with dark hair, deep eyes and full lips - not that I noticed - russet skin, abs of steel and cut off shorts. "uh what? I mean no. I mean who are you?" I stammered as I felt the familiar blush creep up on me.

The stranger laughed at me and then asked me who I was! Feeling slightly freaked out I answered in the safest way I knew. "I am Bella Swan, you know the police Chief's daughter." Who is this guy? So cute, those lips, those lips on mine. Oh my gosh what am I thinking? I have never thought things like that about someone I just met.

"No shit? I know Charlie and I believe I know you too" he took several confident steps toward me and gazed at me in what could only be described as awe. "I'm Jacob Black, Billy's son from the reservation." He seemed to be having a hard time getting the words out almost like he was out of breath, but he still held a voice of certainty "We used to play when we were little. Remember? I have older twin sisters Rachel and Rebecca." He finished with the sexiest smirk I have ever seen.

Shaking my head I realized I remembered him. I'm sure he was around my age, yet he doesn't look it now. He has certainly grown-up. I need to find a way out of this conversation before I do something rash, like pounce on Jacob. I don't know what has gotten over me. As normal as possible considering my lust induced state I answered him. "Of course I remember you! Wow you look totally different; I wouldn't have recognized you even if we were at your house." Once again I started to blush.

He chuckled then replied "Yeah well it has been what three years. You're almost eighteen now right? I think the last time I saw you, you were a very annoyed fourteen year old. I kept bugging you to go swimming and you didn't want anything to do with me." A shy smile crossed his face and the memories came flooding back.

"uh yeah, the water was freezing and you couldn't understand that seventy degrees was way too cold for swimming. Speaking of freezing, where are your clothes?"

"What? I have clothes on. Well an article of clothing counts as clothes. Don't give me that look. You are only cold because you are used to dessert heat. Seriously a coat? Totally not necessary Bells."

"hmph, its what in the sixties, that is way too cold for cut offs." I glared at him, how dare he make fun of my coat. "Besides I was just leaving when you came and scared the crap out of me. What are you doing out here anyway?"

Now he really seemed to be at a loss for words. I don't think he was expecting me to defend my coat and ask him why he was here. In all fairness he gained his composure quickly and answered in a husky voice. "I always come here; this is my special place. I like to sort of be free when I get to this meadow. It always makes me happy."

He stepped closer to me, I could smell him now. Oh sweet Jesus he smelled amazing. It looked like he was smelling me too, how odd. Before I realized what I was doing I was leaning into him and closing my eyes taking in his scent. He smelled like man, woods, sex and musk, with a hint of sweetness. Breathing deep I stood on my tiptoes to get a better angle. The next thing I knew I was kissing him. It was like every nerve ending in my body was on fire. My heart was beating out of my chest and all I could think about was how I wanted Jacob, now.

"Bella," Jacob breathed into my neck. That one word did things to me that I never knew existed.

"mmm" was all I could manage.

"I think I should walk you home now. I wouldn't want Charlie getting worried. Of course if you want to keep this up we can do that too."

Oh shit! What am I doing!? I frantically pulled away blushing scarlet and apologizing profusely. "J- J- Jacob I uh, so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I have NEVER done that before, I swear." I looked at him pleading.

"Calm down Bells, its ok. I know you haven't done that before. Come on lets start heading back to Charlie's house." Jacob took my blanket from me and grabbed my hand to lead me back onto the path to my house.

I almost jumped the poor guy again just from him holding my hand. I need to get a hold of myself. I didn't dare speak the entire walk back. It took about 20 minutes and I could tell he kept looking at me. I refused to look at him. I just couldn't, he must think I'm all sorts of crazy. Flinging myself at a guy I just met in the woods. Well I didn't just meet him per say, but still.

When we got to the door Jacob hugged me and told me he would be back at eight and to make sure I was ready. Ready? Ready for what?! Then he disappeared into the woods again. I know the reservation is at least 20 miles or so from here. How did he plan on getting back? I wonder if parked his car off of the road by the meadow.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but my imagination. Twilight and all things related belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer**

**Thank you for the encouraging reviews and for the alerts. It means so much to me. I am hoping all of you like this chapter as well. Also I changed Jake's age. Just so you know I didn't make a mistake when you read that later.**

I have never had so much trouble getting the plates and silverware out before. I was so nervous. I had asked Charlie about Jake and he seems to love him as if he were his own son. You'd think living with him for a week he would have mentioned him at some point. Apparently my dad went fishing with Jake's dad, Billy, the day before. We really needed to work on our communication.

Throughout dinner my dad did nothing but tell me how great Jacob was and that he was happy I was making friends. I didn't think he'd be as happy if I told him about the very friendly thoughts I was having regarding Jake. I couldn't get him out of my head. I could still feel his lips and his overly warm hand. It was almost as if I was craving him wanting to smell him and touch him nearly as much as I needed air. I am seriously loosing my mind. It must be all the dampness in the air, yes that must be it. There is no way I could be feeling this way over a guy I don't even know. Yes I know a little about him and if the police Chief thinks so highly of him he must be a great guy.

"Well Dad I better go get ready. Although I have no idea what I am getting ready for."

"I called Billy while you were cleaning up after dinner, he said Jacob can't stop talking about you and he thinks Jake is planning on taking you to a bonfire with some of his friends."

"WHAT?! You are like a gossiping old lady Dad!" I can't believe him, well yes I can. At least I know I can be comfortable.

"yeah yeah yeah. Now go get ready kid, you don't want to keep him waiting."

One hour three pairs of jeans and ten shirts later I was ready. I had on a sexy, yet understated pair of dark blue jeans that were a little bit on the low cut side, but not in a skanky way. I paired them with my favorite blue blouse. It had three-quarter sleeves and cute little buttons with crimping in the middle. My shirt was low, but it didn't show any cleavage. I brushed my hair into a fun pony tail and I was ready for my, well whatever it was.

I could hear a car pulling into the driveway. My heart immediately went into over drive and my legs got a little wobbly as I made my way to the door.

"Have a good time kiddo, don't worry about what time you get home, I trust Jake." My dad said to me as I walked past him. Great that's all I needed, permission to spend alone time with Jake.

Jake stood there looking positively stunning, any model would be jealous. He had on a deep blue button up shirt and jeans that were snug in all the right places. I made sure to look at his face last; I knew that if I looked there first I wouldn't have the opportunity to appreciate his body. He had to be at least 6'4, to my 5'4 that was huge. Of course he had the sexiest smile showing those brilliantly white teeth and a slight dimple.

I just stood there looking like an idiot staring at him. He chuckled a little and yelled over my shoulder "Hey Charlie, I'll keep her safe. We'll be out late with the rest of the pack so I'm not sure when I'll have her home. If it gets too late do you mind if she crashes in the twin's old room?"

What did he just say? Did he seriously ask my dad if I could spend the night at his house on our first date?

To my complete surprise Charlie replied "Sure, I wouldn't want you driving all that way so late at night. Tell Sam and the guys I said hi."

Jake said his thanks while I stood there frozen in shock and in all honesty, a little bit excited. He grabbed my hand and like the first time I had to fight the urge to attack him. What is with me? He brought me to his car and opened the door for me. It was an older car, a Volkswagen of some sort. Once we were on our way I was able to form coherent thoughts. "Jake?"

"Bells."

"Are you kidnapping me?"

"ahhhhhhhhhaaaaahhhaaaaaa!!! No! ahhhahhaha" Jacob managed between hysterics.

"I don't see why you are laughing. You kiss me earlier in a meadow after not seeing me for years then convince my dad that you need to keep me over night. How else am I supposed to take this?"

"Bella you kissed me and I didn't do any sort of convincing." he looked at me with playfulness in his eyes "We are going to hang out with some of my friends and then I wanted to show you something." The playfulness quickly turned to fear. What the heck?

"Right, yeah sorry about that." I said blushing

"Don't apologize for kissing me. It was the most amazing kiss I think the world has ever known."

"pshaw, sure it was Jake."

"No seriously Bells you have no idea."

"I think I do." I mumbled

Some how he heard me and he said "yeah, I know. Look I don't want to force you into any sort of relationship with me, but I feel like maybe that is how we are meant to go. You know? I know you feel the connection I do. I couldn't stop thinking about you all evening after I walked you home. I missed your touch, your scent, your lips...." He looked so sweet and sincere. "Bella I'm serious. I have had a crush on you since I was two all I ever dreamed about was you. I know it's been several years, but I never forgot you. When Charlie told us you were moving back here I was terrified and excited all at once. I was afraid you'd be a snooty girl who wouldn't want a thing to do with me. Now here you are going on a date with me." Oh so this was a date.

I had no idea what to say. He was very obviously sincere. I felt way more than a connection. It was like this cosmic force was pulling me to him. But of course you can't go and say that to someone on your first date. That would send him running, but then again he just confessed his undying crush on me. My response was a pathetically dreamy sounding "yes." I wasn't sure what part of his little speech I was saying yes to, but apparently that was what he wanted to hear because he smiled his beautiful smile and grabbed my hand.

The rest of the ride was silent. I looked out the window enjoying the scenic view. When we got to his old red house he once again opened my door for me. Then he said "The bonfire is down on the beach. We'll just walk down ok." Before I had a chance to look around to where I thought the beach would be he kissed me. It was full of passion; I would have fallen if he didn't have me pressed against his muscular chest. Like before, the kiss sent my body into overdrive. It felt like we were the only two people in existence. Just when I was about to move my hand to his stomach to feel those muscles he pulled away with a goofy grin on his face and said "Come on Bells lets go."

Holding hands we made our way down to the beach. I was still a little weak and breathless from that kiss. I wish I had his control, if he wouldn't have pulled away who knows what I would have done. I certainly wouldn't have regretted it. I wondered who we were meeting at the beach. "Jake will I know anyone? I mean I know I have met a bunch of the other members of your tribe, but it's been a while and I feel a little out of place."

"Don't worry I told them all about you, some of them remember you. All of them are looking forward to seeing you. Besides we won't be there long, just long enough for you to meet the rest of the pack and some of the girls." He said smiling at me and winking.

"Why won't we be there long? I thought you said we'd be out late and that is why I have to stay with you tonight." He was keeping something from me and I don't like surprises.

"We are going to be out late, but not necessarily with them. I said I'm not kidnapping you, now just trust me, ok Bells." Jake said practically in a panic.

"All right, but I don't like surprises, like at all. It'll do you good to remember that Jake."

"Really, who doesn't like a good surprise?" He chanced a glance at me and saw that I was not joking and continued "Right you don't like surprises, got it." He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

Looking up I saw there was a huge bonfire with at least ten people surrounding it. They all seemed to be deep in conversation when my lack of balance caused me to stumble. Good thing Jake had my hand; he was able to grab me around my waist and prevented me from falling flat on my face. That left me dangling over his arm with my butt up in the air. As I righted myself I saw that every person around the fire was looking at me with amusement. Blush instantly over took me and I looked down avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Well if it isn't Bella Swan. Glad to see you came back to poor Charlie. He certainly missed you. Jake here tells us you ran into him in the woods today." A tall boy/man was smirking at me. He wasn't as tall as Jake, but he was definitely strong and handsome. I thought about what he said and thought; oh gosh what did Jake tell them? I chanced a glance at Jake's face and he seemed to be glaring at the other man.

"Yeah, I was taking a walk and I guess Jake was too." I said hoping that would stop that train of thought. "Am I supposed to know who you are? I'm really sorry if I am, it's just that none of you look familiar. Well she does," I said pointing to a pretty woman with straight black hair and a body to die for "aren't you Leah?"

I knew it was Leah because she used to hang out with Jake's sisters. They were a couple years older than me and the three of them didn't really care for my company, which is why it was always Jake and I. Jake is only eight months younger than me, which means he just had a birthday three months ago. My birthday on the other hand is in a couple of weeks.

"That's Leah alright." The same man as before spoke, Leah just glared at me. Wow what did I do to her? "and I'm Embry, Jake's BFF. Isn't that right?" he said punching Jake in the shoulder.

"For now." Jake replied with a note of challenge in his voice.

Embry just laughed and said "Now why don't you two come and sit with us for a while before Jake decides he needs you all to himself."

Jake still had his arm wrapped around my waist and he was able to guide me to one of the logs that had just enough room for one person. "Jake what about you, where will you sit?" He looked at the ground in front of us. "You can't sit on the ground."

"It's ok I don't mind. Unless you'd prefer to sit on my lap." Jake's eyes twinkled with hope.

"No you can sit on the ground if you insist." I smiled

"As you wish." Jake said as he gracefully sat on the ground with his back against the log. I attempted to sit just as gracefully but of course I made it look a lot more difficult than it really was. With this Jake adjusted himself so that my legs were dangling over his shoulders with his back towards me. He was awfully close to my body now. I could feel the heat radiate off of him. He was hot in more ways than one. In all honesty I would have loved to sit on his lap. Unfortunately I didn't think I could control my desires for him in front of all of his friends. The last thing I wanted to do was give them a peep show.

Now that I was beyond aware of the very attractive man between my legs I was having a hard time keeping up with introductions. To my surprise I did know many of the people. I remembered Embry and Quil the most. They were Jake's usual side kicks when I would visit. There was an older couple I didn't remember though. Sam and Emily, Emily was beautiful, except the hideous scar that ran the length of the right side of her face. It looked like it went past her neck as well. I wonder what happened to her. Poor thing. The rest were just a blur I nodded and smiled enough. I don't think anyone noticed my blush every time I looked at Jake or my heart quicken every time he touched my legs. I did notice Jake smile every time I felt a surge of lust, I wonder if he could some how sense it from me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but my imagination. Twilight and all things related belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer**

**Happy New Year**

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews, they make me smile. **

**PS. I don't have a beta, I am doing all the editing myself, so I apologize for any mistakes. **

About an hour after we sat down Jake suddenly stood and offered me his hand. I hesitantly took it and got to my feet. He pulled me close to him and announced "See ya later, Bells and I are going for a walk." I quietly said goodbye to everyone and let Jake walk me further down the beach.

He didn't say anything he just kept going until we couldn't see or hear the others. "Would you like to hear some old tribal folktales?" He asked me as he took a set on a bleached out piece of driftwood.

"Sure." I answered intrigued. I sat down next to him wondering why he brought me out here and what on earth he was going to tell me.

"You moving in with your dad so your mom could travel with her husband was a great idea. You have no idea how happy I am that you made that, no doubt difficult, decision." Jake said as he wrapped his arm around me and hugged me close. I fit perfectly into him, like his body was made to hold mine. I wondered what else would fit.

Blushing profusely I replied "oh yeah?"

"yeah" Jake said as he lowered his head to meet me at eye level. I swear his eyes were glowing in the moonlight. Just a couple inches and I could close the distance and be lost in another kiss, but Jake straightened himself while still holding me and began to tell me his tribal tales.

They were definitely interesting. Apparently the older generations believed that his tribe, the Quilettes, descended from wolves and that there were vampires that they had to protect innocent people from. He watched me intently, like he was waiting for some sort of reaction from me. I couldn't tell how much if at he believed. I am sure he was just telling me these things to see if I scare easily and to keep my attention. When he was finished he asked me if I had any questions. I didn't so he started on twenty questions. He asked me if I had many boyfriends. I only ever had one and it didn't end well. Mike was a pig headed idiot.

"Do you miss your mom a lot?"

"Of course, but she has Phil to take care of her now. I can't look after her forever. Besides I have missed so much time with Charlie, I feel like I have so many years to make up for. I thought moving here would be terrible and it was, until this afternoon when you scared the crap out of me." I smiled and blushed awkwardly. "Now I think I'm really going to enjoy it."

"Me too Bells, me too." Jake said as he leaned down for a gentle more subdued kiss than the one he gave me earlier in the evening.

Unfortunately I couldn't keep my composure as well as he could and I all but attacked him. I jumped on his lap so I was straddling him and wound my fingers into his thick black hair. He responded instantly with a deep moan. He started rubbing my thighs, his hands were so warm, and I couldn't help but wish he'd go a little higher. I let my hands roam down his muscular arms and to the buttons of his shirt. I could feel his breath hitch when I started to undo the top button and his hands became frantic. They were all over me. One was cupping my butt the other was reaching under my shirt to my very welcoming breasts. He cupped the left one hesitantly, which caused me to moan and grind into the large bulge in his jeans. God his hands felt amazing.

That encouraged him more and he unhooked my bra and started tweaking my hardened nipples while his mouth made a trail down my jaw to my neck. He gently nipped my sensitive spot just under my ear. Tingles went from my neck straight to my moist core. His hand that was on my butt moved to work on the little buttons of my shirt. I quickly finished with his buttons and started to remove his shirt. Taking the hint he leaned back to let me take it off completely while he did the same to mine.

He stared at my breasts with wide eyes and wonder. He looked into my eyes and said in the sexiest voice "My God Bella, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Then he crushed my mouth with his. I didn't have time to tell him how ridiculous that statement was, but who cares.

It was my turn to become frantic, I felt every hard and smooth muscle in his back and let my hands make their way to his chest and slowly down his stomach. He caressed my breasts and nipples while he ground himself into me. I found the button on his jeans and went to undo them when he froze. He moaned and pulled away.

"Bella," My name was barely a whisper. "I don't want to ruin things with you. I have wanted this for so long. I have had so many dreams that couldn't even begin to compare to this, but I don't want to rush things." He looked so sincere, he was pleading. He leaned in and kissed me passionately again, but pulled away to rest his forehead against mine.

Barely able to breath I sighed and said "I don't want to ruin this either, but I need you Jake, I want you. I promise I won't go running, I promise that it won't complicate things." Not that I was opposed to begging, but I have to admit I was surprised with what I was saying. Here the girl was pushing sex while the guy wanted to take things slow.

"I know you won't go running. I know that, but if we do this now then every time we are alone this is all we will do. Plus I don't have a condom." He said sheepishly. "I want to get to know you inside and out. I want you to know me inside and out. We need to know each other better before we take that step. I can't have you thinking I only want in your pants." He grabbed my ass and kissed me to emphasize that he definitely wanted in my pants.

I couldn't help the way I responded to him. I bent over and started kissing his neck and rubbed his cock through his jeans to try and persuade him. He moaned and bucked up into me. I got a little more brazen and stuck his hand on my core urging him to rub me through my jeans. He did. He resumed kissing my neck and with the other hand rubbed my nipples. If he didn't have a condom then we had to do something else. I took my free hand and undid the button on my jeans. I have never felt so brazen in my life. Even with Mike he instigated everything.

I tried to coax Jake's hand into my panties, but he shook his head against my neck. I could feel him smile though. I moaned "Jake please I need you." His replying moan didn't sound as encouraging as it should have. It was a sad moan.

"Bella, we need to get back to my house. It's getting late." He pulled away from me avoiding eye contact picked me up and sat me down on the log. Did I do something wrong? Rejection was such a familiar sensation.

"Fine." I said as I hurriedly got dressed. I wouldn't look at him I just started walking back in the direction we came from. I felt his arousal why would he refuse me when I begged for him. Now I am stuck at his house with him and my vibrator is at home, fabulous.

I could hear Jake beside me, but I didn't dare look at him. He must be horrified with me. I am sure he thinks I am just some slut who does this with anyone with a dick. Truth be told I have only ever been with one man, that idiot Mike. I held out for a whole year. We would do other things of course, but once we had sex. Well let's just say he moved on. I found out he had been cheating on me almost our entire relationship. Not with just one girl, but six. I was mortified. My best friend Alice helped me through it. She is the one who bought me my vibrator. She said I didn't need a man and to have fun with it. It took me a good month before I tried it. I was home alone while Renee was in Missouri with Phil. It was awesome! I have used it at least twice a week since. Of course I crave a real man; I was hoping Jake could be that man.

"Bells I'm sorry. I want to, so incredibly bad. It's just this is more than a fling to me." Jake finally broke the silence. "I mean this is our first date and we just got reunited. I know we have known each other our whole lives, but please Bella I want this to be perfect." How could I not empathize with those eyes and that voice?

"It's ok Jake, I agree with you. It's just...... ugh..." I stopped to look at him. He was so worried. "Jake come here." I reached out to hug him. "I feel like I am supposed to be with _you_, I don't think or feel anything bad about what I want, but I have to put it into perspective. You are right, but don't think I am going to just sit back and just hold your hand." I joked.

Jake sighed and kissed my head. "I don't expect that Bells, just give me some time. There are some things you need to learn first." I didn't know what to make of that, but I couldn't help nodding in agreement.

**A/N Do you like the less inhibited Bella? I am trying to keep her core personality in check though. Also, if you leave me a review I might get the next chapter up sooner than I have planned....**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own anything, except my imagination and pink fuzzy slippers. **

**Remember this is slight A/U it will become more A/U later on. **

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I have several stories that I have on alert and it seems everyone updated them at the same time and I just had to read them. Plus I am working on a Sookie ff as well. If you are a fan check it out. **

**Also I don't have a beta so sorry for any mistakes in advance. I try to edit as best as I can.**

**Chapter 4**

Standing in the familiar living room of Jake's house I thought back to all the times we spent together as kids. I always knew he had thing for me, but did I have thing for him back then as well? That's something I'd have to think about later. At that moment I needed to use the shower.

"Jake?" I asked sweetly

"Yeah Bells."

"Do you mind if I take a shower before I go to bed?"

"You want to shower, here?" Jake asked me sounding surprised.

"I have sand on me and I smell like bon fire. I can't go to bed like this Jake." I said seriously.

"Sure, sure." He replied as he turned to walk down the hall toward the bathroom. "Here are a couple of towels for you; I know how girls need a separate one for their hair. When you turn the shower on the lever can be a little tricky. Just make sure you pull on it until it sticks."

"K, thanks." I smiled and leaned toward him so I could see into the shower. Jake jumped and ran out of the bathroom muttering about not being cool.

"All right shower time." I said to myself. I took a few minutes to look around the small bathroom. It wasn't fancy, with two guys I guess it wouldn't be. One wall held the cream colored bath and shower combo, while the opposite wall had your basic counter and sink with a long mirror and two soft lights above it. To the right of the counter was a cream colored toilet crammed into the small space. The walls had oak colored wainscoting on the bottom and painted a deep tan color the rest of the way up. The floor looked fairly new compared to the rest of the bathroom. I wondered if Jake had installed the faux tiles recently.

I turned to my right so I could turn the water on. The hot water felt amazing. I let myself relax for several minutes before I got to work with shampooing my hair. I decided that Jake and Billy needed better shampoo. This stuff was going to leave my hair frizzy and difficult to comb through. After about twenty minutes I got out and was drying myself when I realized I didn't have anything to change into. I wasn't going to put my stinky clothes back on, that would defeat the purpose of the shower. I wondered if the twins had left any clothes at home when they moved out. Wrapping my hair and body securely I opened the door, intending to find Jake and ask him about clothes, when I heard his dad Billy.

"Until you explain the imprint and all the stuff that goes with it she won't understand her feelings. She was just acting off of what she was feeling. I am sure she has never experienced emotions so intense. Just tell her what it's all about."

"I know her dad. What if she freaks out? What if it's just a strong sexual attraction she feels?" Jake said worriedly. "I mean the way I feel about her, its earth moving. Seriously, just being away from her earlier after I brought her home was like missing the part of me that meant the most."

"Oh I know." said Billy.

"I can't tell her yet. She's going to think I'm crazy. God why Bella! There isn't a single girl I would have preferred, but I want her to love me for me, not the imprint. That can't happen in less than a day." Jake finished.

"Son, Bella has known you her whole life it isn't like she didn't have underlying feelings."

"Underlying _friend_ feelings dad." Jake said exasperated. "Telling her she's my soul mate isn't something I can spring on her like that."

"He thinks I'm what?" I thought trying to be quiet as I snuck towards the twin's room deciding that I should just find my own clothes. Of course I tripped, of course the towel fell off, and of course I was bleeding. "OW! Crap." I tried to get up just as Jake ran to see what happened.

"Bella what are you doing?" his voice thick with worry.

"Doing my nails." I replied with sarcasm. "Don't just stand there, help me."

"Sure, sure." Jake laughed as he tried to help me up without exposing me completely.

"Oh, just keep laughing buddy." I said pulling the towel back around me. Thank goodness I had the forethought to put my panties back on. I was sure I was as red as a tomato.

"Sorry Bells, but I can't help it that I find you sprawled out in my hallway half naked and bright red funny. What were you trying to do and how long were you out here?" He said the last part seriously.

I considered telling him I over heard his conversation with his dad, but thought better of it. I'd find out what it was about sooner or later. "I need clean clothes and thought I'd check to see if your sisters still had some in their room." I didn't answer his second question. I'm a terrible liar and figured it best to avoid the topic.

"I don't think they did. I have something you can wear." Jake said relieved.

"Jake, I don't think your clothes would fit me."

"I'm sure I have some old stuff that could work. Come one." Jake said grabbing my hand.

We got to his very messy room and he started throwing things around and looking in drawers until he popped up with a pair of old sweat pants and a t-shirt. The sweats were basic and had a draw string and the shirt said Mariners on it. "Thank you." I said sincerely.

"I'll just go put these on." I was blushing again. Mainly because I suddenly realized I was practically naked in Jake's room with him. I could tell he came to the same realization when his eyes got big and he started looking at anything but me. With all the strength I could muster I went back to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. Jake's clothes were huge on me, but they were clean and smelled like him.

Jake was waiting for me outside of the bathroom when I came out. When he saw me he took a deep breath and smiled. "I like you in my clothes." He proclaimed.

'That's good." I said with a wicked smile. Taking his statement about not going too far and remembering what I over heard earlier, I sauntered - as best I could - past him and went to bed.

Surprisingly I was able to fall asleep quickly. I thought I heard Jake come in and stand in the doorway, but I could have been imagining it. I had strange dreams all night.

I was walking in the woods and found myself in the same clearing as before, but instead of finding Jake, there was a massive russet colored wolf. I wasn't afraid of it; I would talk to it and touch it lovingly. Then the dream changed and I was running for all I was worth. The scariest part was that I was running from a vampire. In my dream I screamed for Jake and the same huge wolf came bounding from my left. He jumped over me onto the vampire. I was frantic and screaming like a mad woman.

I awoke to Jake "Shhhh Bella it's ok, calm down. It was just a dream. I'm right here honey." he said stroking my face with his warm hand. I flung myself onto his lap and nuzzled my head into his chest, his naked chest. I was shaking from the realness of my dream. It was as if it actually happened. "What were you dreaming about Bells? You were thrashing around screaming. Then you yelled for me and screamed some more." He was rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"I was in the meadow that we were in, but instead of you there was a big russet colored wolf and then I was running from a vampire and the same wolf came and attacked it." I said all of that with my head buried in his chest. I just knew he'd laugh at me again. Instead of laugh he stiffened and stopped rubbing my back.

He took a deep breath and said "oh".

I didn't know what to make of it so I looked up and saw his face. It was frozen, his eyes were wide and he looked upset. "Jake, are you ok, what's wrong?" Now he had me scared again. I touched his cheek and he blinked.

"What, oh nothing. The dream must be from the story I told you earlier." he replied. It was like he was hiding something, but what?

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Why don't you try to go back to sleep, it's only six in the morning." Jake suggested. I was still pretty tired so I agreed.


	5. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE 2-11-10

I just wanted to tell my readers that I have not abandoned my stories. I recently started a new job at a hospital and I get up at 4:30 am. I have a 3 year old and a husband to take care of too. So I am giving myself some time to adjust to my new schedule. I promise I will update no later than the beginning of March and I am expecting to post a long chapter or several short ones. Just stay with me, both stories are all thought out and I won't let you down.

Thank you so much, Jenny.

Check out some of my favorites in the mean time.


End file.
